¿Orgullo? O ¿Dignidad?
by ZaryG
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si luego de cinco largos años, Tsugumi y Daryl empezaran a tratarse? No todo sera color de rosa.


Tsugumi observaba con suma atención la pantalla de la laptop frente a ella ¿Qué estaba esperando ella con exactitud más o menos? La chica de morados cabellos no tenía idea pero no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa cuando vio a Ayase hablando tan animadamente con Shu, mas no dijo nada porque sabía que este seguía sufriendo muy internamente por la muerte de la peli rosa. La chica se levanto y miro hacia la ventana en donde se encontraba Haruka mirando hacia donde se encontraba Argo, Konan, Souta y Yahiro, pero quizás lo que más capto su interés fue un pequeño matiz de cabello amarillo ¿Podría ser acaso….? La chica de cabellos morados salió corriendo en dirección hacia el delgado y pálido cuerpo del chico, aunque eso solía engañar a muchos, el era muy fuerte y en diversas ocasiones lo había dejado muy en claro, aunque ella suponía que eso debía formar parte de su extraña personalidad.

Sus pasos habían sido veloces, rápidos y había llegado frente al chico gracias al entrenamiento que había obtenido en la Funeraria. Su mirada examino el rostro blanquecino del rubio, no tenía esa mirada sádica o cruel aunque muchas veces lo había visto actuar como un completo narcisista pero sabía que eso lo hacía como él era y no era nadie para criticarlo después de todo. La mirada de el pareció fijarse en ella luego de un minuto aproximadamente, una diminuta sonrisa cruzo su rostro y ella estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de decir…

-Enana. –Su voz había salido de sus labios y el rubio tenia ambas cejas alzadas esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no eres más amable? –La chica de cabellos morados negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa divertida se instalaba en sus labios.

El chico rio ante la broma tan inocente de ella mientras negaba con la cabeza, y acto seguido se encogió de hombros con naturalidad, como si realmente no le hubiera disgustado lo que había dicho la chica.

Ella, en cambio, estaba animada, su sonrisa radiante y su postura dejaban en claro que le haría pasar una mala jugada al chico frente a ella, y la pregunta era ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Tsugumi Shibata podía ser muy traviesa, descarada y cínica cuando se lo proponía, aunque eso solo era la cima del iceberg. Sus grandes ojos violáceos se quedaron observando al chico con sumo interés ¿Qué podría perturbarlo de manera totalmente descarada? Y ahí fue cuando ella lo recordó, la primera vez que había conocido al chico prácticamente lo había obligado a cargar con dos enormes cajas llenas de muchas cosas, y como recompensa le había dado una manzana acaramelada, aun recordaba la replica que él había dicho Eso es comida barata, llévate eso. Eso la hizo enojar un poco, y con suma diversión le había introducido la paleta en la boca, aun recordaba los gritos de incredulidad del rubio y solo esperaba poder comprar en cualquier momento una buena manzana con mucho caramelo para hacer lo mismo.

-Es posible que viejas mañas no cambien, enana. –Dijo él con total indiferencia mientras alzaba ambas cejas en su dirección.

-Tengo nombres, ¿Sabes? Soy Tsugumi, no es tan difícil después de todo ¿no? –Le dijo ella mientras elevaba una ceja con superioridad.

-Enana resulta ser un buen apodo ¿no? –Dijo él con una voz socarrona.

-¡Vamos! ¿Por qué eres tan malhumorado, ricitos? –Dijo ella, esta vez, jugando el mismo juego que el.

-¿Ri…ricitos? –El ceño fruncido en su cara se profundizo, aunque una débil sonrisa de medio lado adorno su escultural rostro. –No eres tan buena con eso de los apodos, enana ¿Quieres aprender del maestro, no? –Su tono había sido filoso, pero su mirada estaba distante mientras arrugaba la nariz con cierto disgusto.

-¡Oye! Deberías sonreír un poco más, pero de manera sincera, además ser más amable con la gente no le hace daño a nadie ¿verdad? –Su tono de voz había sonado tan inocente, y entusiasta, que el rubio creía que tendría que golpearla para que reaccionara. -¿Eres maestro? ¡Pero qué mentira más grande! –La risa de ella no se hizo a esperar y tuve que taparse la boca para dejar de reír.

-No le veo la gracia ¿Acaso no sabes que soy el amo de los apodos y el sarcasmo? –Su voz esta vez había sonado más amenazante y con débil toque de locura, pero el trataba de contenerse, por alguna razón fuera de sus límites quería controlarse para no espantarla.

Cualquier otra chica se hubiera espantado ante la mirada asesina que había poseído al chico por unos cortos segundos ¿Por qué Tsugumi seguía allí, después de todo? Quizás por ser una reconocida hacker ella siempre tenía la información al alcance de su mano y muy rara vez no sabía que pasaba por su entorno, era por eso que jamás dejaba su diadema con orejas de gato, eran su conexión con el mundo cibernético y estaba deseando internamente poder hacer algo que pudiera describir la tibieza que sentía en su corazón con cada palabra que escuchaba del chico frente a ella. Para ella, era imposible verlo siendo la persona que asesino a muchas personas solo para que lo temieran ¿Esa era la única forma que conocía el chico para hacerse a respetar, un pequeño pero diminuto dolor la invadió de pies a cabeza al pensar que eso estaba tratando de hacer Daryl Yan en esos momento, pero la sonrisa confiada, divertida y descarada de la peli morada para hacerlo y ciertamente sabía que estaba hartando al rubio de miles de maneras muy diferentes mientras ella se reía internamente del frágil orgullo del chico de dorados cabellos. Su mirada se poso en el, luego de terminar de reír, tosió dos veces de manera falsa para poder encontrar un tono de voz adecuada para el individuo frente a ella y no pudo evitar arreglarse un mechón travieso de su cara.

-Tu sarcasmo no es tan bueno como crees ¿Sabes? –Dijo ella con un tono descarado mientras sutilmente se encogía de hombros. –Necesitas práctica.

El definitivamente, estaba perdiendo la paciencia ¿Quién se creía ella para tratarlo de ese modo? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que él era Daryl Yan? ¿El sangriento y asesino Daryl Yan? Su rostro se había puesto rojo como el de un tomate gracias a la ira que se estaba acumulando en su interior y que en muy pocas ocasiones podía controlar, pero estando con ella, por alguna razón desconocida lograba calmarse y encontrar una manera que su cara ni su mirada lograra delatarlo ¿Por qué simplemente no la empujaba y seguía con su camino?

Porque él era tan jodidamente egoísta que quería estar con ella aunque solo la molestara.

Eso era todo lo que podría conseguir de ella, no había nada más que quisiera con ella ¿Oh si? Aunque ciertamente, _quería _algo más, pero no dejaría que esa chica sufriera sus actos del pasado ¿Desde cuándo él pensaba en los demás de ese modo? No. Eso solo era con ella y nadie más.

-¿Practica? Al parecer no saber con quién estás hablando, enana. –Dijo el chico en un tono acido que haría retroceder a cualquier, pero ella seguía ahí, imperturbable ante su comportamiento.

-Puedo decirte fácilmente con quien no estoy hablando. –Su voz había sonado divertida y en un rápido movimiento había chasqueado los dedos.

Al rubio le había dado un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo pero respiro hondo y miro a la chica con descaro.

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Jamás imagine que fueras inteligente. –Su voz demostraba autentica frialdad, y cada silaba había sonado con mucha prepotencia remarcada.

-Aunque lo dudes, soy una de las chicas más inteligentes de todo Tokyo. –Dijo la chica fulminándolo con la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes de manera rabiosa, aunque por dentro reía como niña pequeña a la cual no le han dado un dulce.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan insoportable? –Dijo el rubio mientras negaba exasperado y la señalaba con el dedo. -¡Eres una enana fastidiosa!

-¡Deja de llamarme así, teñido! –Dijo ella esta vez con un tono divertido mientras tocaba su pecho.

El rubio retrocedió un par de pasos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y quitaba las manos de la chica de su pecho ¿Quién demonios se creía ella? Era cierto que muy en el fondo el chico sentía algo por la enana frente a él, pero jamás prometió que le declararía ese tipo de sentimientos a la chica ¿Por qué lo haría? La chica no hacía más que siempre burlarse de él, jamás la había escuchado dirigirse a él con algo de respeto o si quiera algo de lo que los humanos solían llamar amabilidad. Su rubio cabello brillo al ser iluminado por los débiles rayos del sol, haciendo que tuviera un aspecto sumamente encantador, como un Adonis sacado de una vieja película.

El chico con un ademan de impaciencia le dio la espalda a la chica de cabellos morados, no seguiría aquella conversación en la cual no llegarían a nada ninguno de los dos ¿Discutir toda una tarde solo porque quería divertirse un par de minutos? Le hubiera encantado si no hubiera sido porque la chica frente a ella, tenía la manía de responderle como nadie más haría en su sano juicio. Ella siempre buscaba la manera de desafiarlo, aun siendo cosas tan minúsculas y sencillas como un simple apodo.

El la detestaba, y sin embargo, ella lo llenaba de un calor que jamás llego a tener.


End file.
